


Forever Young

by Prodigiozz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Physical Abuse, Police, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigiozz/pseuds/Prodigiozz
Summary: 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝒟𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇?Paul no hubiera dudado, la idea era clara y suficiente. Él quería decir sí, sí a la vida eterna que siempre quiso y nunca pudo amar.John dijo no, la pregunta era engañosa y aterradora. Él quiso decir no, no a la juventud que nunca pudo ser libre de si misma.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer más de la historia en wattpad ;)
> 
> La verdad es que detesto este capítulo, pero bueno. Algún día lo reescribiré.

•🥀•

  
Desde pequeños se nos cuenta la belleza de la infancia, algunos tienen la suerte de vivirla plenamente y otro ni siquiera saben de su existencia. Siempre se dice de la juventud eterna, de la vida inmortal y su sabiduría.

Crecer tormenta, no hay que mentirse, pero saber que te vida pasa enfrente de tus ojos sin vida, es peor que cualquier tempestad.

_¿Desearías ser joven por siempre?_

Paul no hubiera dudado. La idea era clara y suficiente. Él quería decir sí, sí a la vida eterna que siempre quiso y nunca pudo amar.

John dijo no. La pregunta era engañosa y aterradora. Él quiso decir no, no a la juventud que nunca pudo ser libre de sí misma.


	2. Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de John.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban con fragilidad por su delgado cuerpo. Costillas marcadas, rodillas sobresalientes y manos huesudas eran bordeadas por una fina capa hecha de agua y sudor. El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra su endeble cuerpo, provocando que sus vellosidades reaccionaran ante ello y quedaran listas para cualquier posible atentado.

Podía verse así mismo como una simple rata escondiéndose en su rincón del baño, mientras la espuma caía encima de sus cortes y el ardor de ellas hacía que un leve gesto de irritación adornara su cara, quiso sacarla de ahí enseguida, pero el dolor de sus moretones y mordeduras impedían el movimiento brusco. Los suaves y llamativos hematomas decoraban como pinceladas su piel fría de quebradiza porcelana, que fue rota mil y un veces, pero que mil veces se ha vuelto construir. Le gustaba pensar que no habría una más, porque caerse y volver a coger las piezas era algo tedioso.

El agua paró, todo ruido fue focalizado en el insistente goteo de la llave. Gotas tras gota, el continuo goteo y el ruido congeniaban en los momentos de relativa paz que su baño le ofrecía. Estático, se quedó apreciando la belleza del ruido y el silencio, parado admirando la madre de todas las gotas, la llave de agua.

Minutos después, ya cambiado y organizado, se propuso saciar su apetito. Al llegar a la habitación, cayó de nueva cuenta que la cocina no podía ser más desagradable para él, llena de silencio, un incómodo y repetitivo silencio, solo que esta repetición no eran como las gotas. No, no lo era. Las gotas caían con gracia, ellas buscaban el camino a su libertad mientras rompían con su campo de realidad y eso, para John Lennon, era belleza. Admirar como las cosas solo sucedían provocaba en él una sensación de realización. Tal vez, era solo el pensamiento de un cobarde que le temía a su propia cobardía.

–Pásame el cereal, Paul– dijo, pero nadie se animó a contestarle –. Puedes oírme, solo que yo soy sordo ante ti...

En vista de que la respuesta no llegaría, fue hasta la alacena, abrió la puerta y dejó entre ver las galletas de agua y harina, la cual seguramente tenía gorgojos en ella. Finalmente, tocó el cereal con unos de sus dedos y lo sacó de ahí.

A veces la vida te da sorpresas, encantos y alegrías. A veces te da cereal rancio y un feriado donde nada abre. Ah, la belleza de este mundo material no tiene límites.

Lennon pudo verse reflejado en ese cereal, desayuno desabrido y vencido. Pensaba que la vida se le iba de las manos y escurría a lo largo de los años, dejando marcas en él y en los demás, algunos podrían aprender a ser cereales que los demás disfrutarán, pero que envenenarán, otros, serán para algunos y su deleite sería solo para poco que pudieran entender sus verdadero sabor... y luego, luego están los sin sabor, los que se quedan muriendo en una esquina de la repisa esperando a que alguien tuviera el suficiente hambre como para darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, que ocupaba lugar. ¿Por qué la gente compraba comida y luego se olvidaba de ella?John nunca lo entendió, pero tampoco cambió y simplemente hizo lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría; comerse el cereal.

Largó un suspiro melancólico, miró su desayuno desganado, su hambre había desaparecido desde que nombró a McCartney. De repente, la brisa vespertina acarició su costado derecho, asustándolo, pero quedando hipnotizado mientras perdía su vista por la ventana.

Por fin, luego de meses, una idea de posó en su mente inquieta.

•🥀•

"Desde la ventana abierta y olvidada, entraban los ruidosos suspiros del viento. El impertinente sonido solo callaba hasta chocar contras las pieles desesperadas por sentir, una vez más, la realidad de la adultez. No es hasta que los gritos estallaban que la realidad sale a luz...

– "El crecimiento no es más que una mentira en nuestra realidad; y el tiempo es solo un espectro que baila junto a nosotros en la solitaria noche del día..." – dio una pequeña pausa antes de seguir. Sus ojos ojos viajaban de aquí allá, registrando y revisando todas las palabras escritas. Los anteojos resbalaban por su tabique y dejaban ver las profundas ojeras de una noche de insomnio y a sus pronunciados pómulos–. "Pero esta vez, no me siento solitario en este viaje por experiencias...".– cautivado por su escrito, los sueños se le escapaban de las manos y añoraba volver a esos tiempos en los él podía ayudar a capturar los momentos de felicidad en su vida. Aún recordaba, aún sentía y aún era capaz de vivir, eso decían...

– "Esta vez estás conmigo. No te preocupes".– contestó dando un último suspiro y acariciando por quinta vez en el día, pero poco en el resto de eternidad, el hombro del, ya envejecido, escritor castaño.

–Lo sé, pero..., ¿y si nunca estuve solo?– preguntó sacándose por completo los lentes y dándose vuelta para encarar a su amado– Si la verdad es cierta y yo elijo mi propia soledad, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?. –a veces, decir la verdad duele, pero quizá preguntarse la certeza de la misma hace que la respuesta sea obvia y el camino duela más por si solo, que siendo dicho por suaves y jóvenes labios.

El joven de pelo negro suavizó los músculos faciales, pudiendo sentir como las emociones de su ex marido calaban en los profundo de su sentir. Él sabía y era consciente de lo ocurrido, que ocurre y ocurrirá nuevamente por la mente de su querido. Sus dedos ,más blancos y enfermos, se deslizaron sutilmente por toda la espalda cubierta por tela negra.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que se conocieron... Él se veía exactamente igual que ahora, aunque, los años sí habían hechos estragos en sí mismo, pintando su cara con toques de vejez. Siempre recordaría la mirada perdida en aquella fiesta y con el mismo pullover que usaba ahora. Las luces estrambóticas coloreaban su rostro, mientras su pie derecho golpeaba sutilmente el piso del lugar. Parecía estar en sintonía con el ritmo de Staying Alive, pero su cabeza estaba encerrada en su realidad.

_¿Buscando qué?_

_Puede que esa pregunta lo haya_

_llevado a John por primera vez_

– "Once there was a way, to get back homeward...".– Cantaba alegremente el más joven esa noche, esa noche en que se conocieron y sus mundos chocaron.

Quema la más hermosas de las rosas, la más bella de tu jardín. Verás que por más que ames ver su luz y calidez, ella será asesinada por tus deseos.

Arder en pasión, y luego consumirse en las cenizas de su extinguido amor.

• 🥀 •

– "Once there was a way to get back homeward..."

Cantaba él desde su pequeña esquina en la fiesta. Sus dedos se descarnaban por encontrarse, mientras el sudor era una fina capa entre el mundo y el suyo propio. Los dientes tiritaban, sus lentes caían por el golpeteo y sus miedos solo eran visibles en su desdichada apariencia.... Aún así, con todo y sus dudas, un chico se atrevió a acercarse a él, a un adulto , dueño de perversiones, un inmundo ser, un idiota.

– ¡Hola!

_Ahora era nada._

La nada siempre fue su mundo lleno de incertidumbre, él siempre estuvo empapado de su ceguera natural y mental. Desde los más incómodos lugares de su mente, hasta la más cálida sonrisa era un pésame de sus lágrimas en las internas madrugadas. Siempre fue así. Siempre fue inmortal.

A veces pareciera que la sensaciones son mentiras dichas por alguien. Que el calor y frío son simples ilusiones que alguno pudo soñar.

En ese momento, las palabras sobraban en el mundo construido por sus miradas. Vocablos mundanos y cotidianos como un "Hola", los nombres y los secretos eran inexplorados. Valiente y temeroso, se conocieron como inexpertos esa noche, como jóvenes inocentes sin saberes del otro, pero con ganas de hallarse en sus ojos. Es así como los minutos y las personas pasaron frente a ellos en la pequeña esquina de aquella fiesta y ahora la frialdad de la noche tocaba en sus caras en su regazo y los mimaba con el baile de sus estrellas, y sin saberlo, ella presenciaba otra historia nacer.

–Siempre odié la muerte de los personajes. Sean secundarios o principales, buenas o no , nunca me gustaron.– comentó el pelinegro mientras tiraba un anillo a su suerte.– Pásame una cerveza, por favor.

Pidió lo último mientras se sentaba, dejando de lado a su anillo esmeralda tirado en la misteriosa noche, y volvía su vista hacia aquel espectáculo nocturno, mirándolo con alegría latente por donde se lo viera.

–Siempre me dieron lástima... a veces pensaba al autor como su padre o madre, lo que sea que quieran, y de repente... tenían que ver morir a sus hijos, a quienes se empeñaron tanto por hacer vivir.– comentó el pelinegro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo, tratando de hacer parecer que quería ver las flores.

Perfil delineado, piel blanquecina y pestañas sobresalientes de los grandes ojos tristones, y aunque él parecía alguien alegre, John llegó a cuestionarse si Paul alguna vez sintió la verdadera tristeza pasar por su pupilas y dimensionar la abstracción que la vida podía permitirse. De repente, podía sentir lo que era estar bien con alguien, sentir que eres completamente normal a los ojos de otro ser humano, sentir que no eres unidimensional por algunos segundo y fluir como nunca antes en la vida. Solo lo conocía hace cuatro hora, pero fue más tiempo del que necesitó para volver a pensar que era amado.

Lennon dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y le pasó una cerveza a su nuevo amigo, y él, la aceptó.

–A veces la muerte de un personaje está bien, Macca. –el nombrado se exaltó al ser llamado por ese apodo.– Piénsalo, ¿nunca hubo algún personaje que te cayera tan de la patada que solo dice "HIJO DE PUTA, YA MUERE"? Porque yo sí, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta.

Paul volvió sus ojos hacia los de John, hasta que se decidieron en dar un baile por toda su cara. Ver detenidamente sus pómulos manchados por los lunares, como si fueran los hijitos de la luna que los alumbraba, sus cejas gruesas y flequillo castaño que atentaba con cubrirlas del todo. Pero algo llamó su atención, los lentes de pasta gruesa ya no se encontraban y no sabía desde hace cuanto habían desaparecido. Lennon, al ver su gesto de duda, acertó a decir

–Los guardé, siento que me privan de ver las cosas con mis propios ojos. De pequeño pensaba que eran mini portales hacia otra dimensión.– dijo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios e hizo contagiar a Paul.

–Eras muy creativo. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de las series– tosió– creo en lo que te dije. Me parece un acto cruel de un padre a su hijo, así que , aunque Freezer sea la peor mierda de esta humanidad, no quiero su muerte. No quiero la de nadie, aunque sea inexistente. –dijo firme y con la barbilla en alto.

–Paul

–¿Si?, dime

–¿Te gustaría vivir por siempre?

Su inadvertida mirada circuló tentada por la inexistente realidad, esa que antes era sentida con el corazón en el puño y las lágrimas a flor de piel, ahora, tapaba la oscuridad lúgubre de la noche, con colores cálidos y vividos. Paul parecía vigorizado y no extrañado por el cambio de perspectiva, llegó a pensar que quizá estaba acostumbrado a ver las cosas de esa forma. Por su mente, joven y traumada, jamás pasó la idea de que su semejante era dueño de temores, porque él era todo, él era luz y amor. Alguien así jamás podría ser sucio, jamás podría ser como John.

-Sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John & Paul.

"Let _me your ears and i'll sing you a song"_

A veces esas palabras resonaban, como un eco odioso que se repetía y no paraba hasta que un pitido en sus oídos aparecía. Casi tortuosamente, sus manos, ya bien pintas y estilizadas, dejaban paso a ver los años en su piel seca y escamosa. Los días eran constantes y la juventud una temporada, en su vida, ha amado la rapidez de las horas y la fluidez del tiempo en los largos veranos. Aún así, con todo y sus años, no ha dejado de ser su existencia algo incolora a simplemente vista y azul solo para él. Flotando entre los rascacielos y sueños, se dejó atrapar por los dulces silbidos de Dios en búsqueda de menos dualidad y más franqueza, porqué, después de todo, nunca pensó en ser algo, sin completar el vacío de su vida longeva.

Hace años, ha llegado a pensar que la filosofía humana no era más que una pérdida tiempo, y que tratar de "encontrar" su yo no era más que una pregunta sin final. Para él, esa pregunta no debía existir, pues tampoco entendía el qué era.

Los ruidos del baño eran inagotables, los gatos insaciables y sus vecinos,amantes de romperse la cara, no dejarían de profesarse el amor venenoso que se tenían. Es así, que en tan solo en unos pocos minutos, pudo deducir que su horario de trasnoche se vería interrumpido. Lo hizo cuando su mirada, triste e hipnotizada, dejaba de percibir la pared blanca como objeto de su atención. El goteo no había parado, nunca dejaría que el arte escape de lo que le quedaba de vida, de esperanza.

Desde que era joven veía a los demás como estatua lejanas a él. Esculturas enaltecidas, frías eincomparables, ellos sonreían a la felicidad divina de las curvas. John era tres años mayor o más, a él jamás le interesó subir los peldaños para ser igual que las figuras, Lennon solo era un turista de los años y un viajero temeroso que le temía a las montañas, pero amaba fotografiarlas. Él envidia a aquellos que podían ser libremente una evolución homogénea y llevada, ellos eran líneas curvas, finas y bien llevadas, flechas bien construidas y deseadas por los mejores tiradores. La perfección se encontraba en lo circularmente hermoso, ellos, él, era así.Poder ver y disfrutar de las curvas era un don, y su vez, el dueño de las batallas nocturnas contra su decadente autoestima. Lennon no era curvo, no, él siempre fue una línea recta con una trayectoria errática, que solo quería imitar a los demás en su viaje por la autenticidad falsa, porque él y él sabían que nadie más era más falso que la verdadera cara de un soñador.

John siempre fue un buen soñador, pero jamás fue el único.

John era alguien, pero no esa persona que siempre quiso ser y que jamás pudo amar. Lennon es una relación que se ama pero que el veneno salía por las bocas de los amantes. Este odio aumentaba cuando la insuficiencia es tu desayuno y haces del recuerdo tu ropa, quieres que todos miren lo mal que estás para sentir que le importas mínimamente a alguien, y ese alguien solamente sepreocupa por los demás, pero también por tí, porque es una buena persona. Lo sabes, pero quieres ser su única persona pero por lo visto, no vales la pena y solo eres un tipo más en las misteriosas lagunas de sus ojos. Los mismos ojos llorosos cuando los celos se inyectan en tus ardientes venas y como una droga, todo se vuelve confuso. No querías, realmente no querías esa situación. Realmente, solo lo querías a él.

Es así, cuando Lennon, a sus cincuenta años, luego de haber presenciado la blancura de su baño desierto, pudo llegar a conectar una pequeña idea, hija del resentimiento y la impotencia del momento. Duele cuando vemos a nuestro ser amado amando a otro desamado, pero queremos ser el desamado para que nuestro amado nos esté amando. Es ahí la cuestión, ser desamado para sentirse amado.

John siempre supo lo que era sentirse de la forma que era ser su misma persona. Su sentir era como un espectro ajeno conectado a su alma que lo veía y lo juzgaba. Estaba conectado a su ombligo y este retorcía cada vez que algo mal salía. Dolía, torturaba y ansiaba la salidas de sus entrañas. A pesar de todo esto, nunca pudo salir de su propia burbuja. Romper el enorme cascarón que lo mantenía.

Hace algunos años, quizá veinte años atrás, había leído "Demian" de Hermann Hesse. Desde el momento en que la última página atravesó su mente y sus ojos leyeron las últimas palabras del libro, su perspectiva cambió. Tienes que salir del cascarón que es tu vida, te guste o no. No siempre tu rutina será la de hoy, sino que el mañana se convertirá en tu presente y el futuro se volverá el pensamiento constante de tu mente, tu rutina será seguir, seguir adelante en el futuros. Puedes o no tener un Demian que te cambie el mundo, o puede que tu mundo siempre haya sido tu Demian.

John tuvo dos puntos de quiebre en su vida, uno fue cuando leyó Demian, y la segunda fue cuando Paul se transformó en su rutina.

En su mundo quiso a toda clase de personas, y en sus ojos han pasado los más espléndidos rostros llenos de distintas personalidades. Pero nunca quiso y admiró tanto como de la forma que pudo llegar a quererlo.

Tanto amar y nunca poder. Tanto ardor y pasión. Tanto llanto y fuego. Tanto dolor y placer.

Ser ellos y jamás serlos.

•🥀•

Un signo de pregunta en el cielo gritó una vez, y las estrellas llegaron a escuchar su dolor a través del placer, inculcado por su padre, de la ausencia. Esa soledad que rodea al universo y lo comprime en uno solo. Un solitario y variado universo lleno de seres para admirar.

Cuando era pequeño, Paul disfrutaba de ver a Carl Sagan. ¿Quién no? ¡Era el profesor que todos queríamos! Siempre era atento y no temía en contestarles a los niños, no escapaba de la verdad, la enfrentaba y se la mostraba a los ojos inocentes para que ellos pudieran deleitarse con el rico mundo que los rodeaba. A veces, Paul soñó con ser como él, saber las verdades de este universo y temer ante su gigante y escalofriante figura.

Aún podía reencarnar en la vivencias de su niñez y experimentar el éxtasis de estar frente a la televisión esperando su programa favorito en el mundo mientras abría, desesperado, su cajita de chocolatada ¡No quería perderse ni un minuto de su espectáculo!. Su vista llena de admiración era dirigida a la cara del hombre, y sus oídos atentos dispuestos a escuchar, procesar y conformarse con la información. Todos eso mientras los sonidos de la naturaleza hacían del momento algo único y etéreo.

Paul soñaba con el cielo, un cielo lleno de diamantes en los que escalar, hechos a mano por sus sueños voladores en la nocturna vivencia de la mente de un niño.Sentir el viento en sus cabellos y la brisa acariciar delicadamente su rostro. Sus pestañas estarían realizadas en belleza cuando abriera sus párpados al son de la música libertaria que se escabullía entre sus oídos para llegar al corazón.

Paul también era un soñador, y uno de los mejores.

Era extraña la manera en que suceden las cosas y desenlace. Rara era la forma en la que se situaba en frente de su revélelo y se preguntaba si lo que veía era cierto, si tu mera existencia era real y no una mentira. Exótico fue enmarañado camino de regreso a casa, una casa vacía y olvidada por los mismos recuerdos de la pasada niñez.

Todo es una extrañeza en este mundo de rarezas conexas con seres inconexos a sus reglas. La tierra gira y la vida sigue, pero hay humanos indispuestos a seguirla en su baile que, en vida mortal, jamás terminará. Parecía un reloj averiado que seguía andando, pero roto a fin de cuentas.

La sensación de incertidumbre provocaba el encierro entre las paredes. Sin lugar, sin salida, ahí estás, tal vez, esperando algo mientras envejeces siendo consciente que tu tiempo en este mundo es desconocido por el recién nacido, ese que tu alguna vez fuiste hace algunos años atrás.

Consumido por el viento, siendo desaparecido del tiempo y ahora propiedad del recuerdo permanente, a sabiendas que algún día dejarás a alguien cuando tevayas a otro tiempo inagotable, donde las estrellas llegan, pero las manos humanas no podían tocar. Estás ahí mientras sonríes solitariamente en la infinidad de tu nuevo hogar, en la infinidad a través del universo.

De niño, Paul amaba el cielo, admiraba la lejanía de lo que parecían dos mundos completamente distintos encajando pudiendo ser uno y un todo completo que se complementaban así mismos. El cielo era un domo que protegía a los humanos y los quería a salvo. El mismo pequeño que tenía sueños, cambió cuando su madre murió, ahora el paraíso se mostraba sin rostro y con Nieves ocultando sus actos inhumanos. Para el joven, ahora de 10 años, el cielo era un cobarde, un hermoso cobarde que pintarrajeaba su cara de nubes y manchaba su significado. Ahora ellas y su color blanquecino no eran más que el color de la vergüenza, y su celestino resplandor no era más que un vil asesino.

Paul jamás dejaría de amar a su mamá, seguramente era la mujer que más lo amó en toda su vida, pero, meses después de su repentina muerte comenzó a preguntarse, ¿hasta cuánto puedes amar a una persona y no a las memorias que tienes ella? ¿A quién amas realmente, a ella o la felicidad que pudo darte?Después de todo, ya ni de su voz se acordaba. El fantasma de su madre siempre revoloteaba en su interior con el miedo de algún día despertar y darse cuenta que no sabía de su cara. Darse cuenta que comenzaba a crecer y Mary no estaba a su lado para acompañarlo.

Su padre fumaba y fumaba en la melancolía de la ventana, veía como el pasto se volvía oscuro. Laspersonas abundaban por aquellos días en las calles, tantas personas y ninguno era su mujer. De tantas personas, alguien bello y amable como solo Mary podía ser entre tanto ruido. Porque ella era ella, era auténtica e irreemplazable a sus ojos enamorados.

Mientras Jim se preocupaba así mismo y un pusilánime sentimiento lo llenaba, sus hijos miraban a su alrededor temiendo que algún día, en algún momento, el cancer podría llevarlo a él de la mano. Paul no sabía si es que a su padre no le importaba su vida, o es que ellos jamás le interesaron lo suficiente como para mantenerla. Sólo el tiempo se lo diría, y con él, enalgún momento y lugar, también se iría a su lado.

¿Qué harías en la quietud de la nada? ¿Te seguirías amando a ti mismo a pesar de saber que ya no queda nada de lo que fuiste?¿Podrías amar a través del universo?¿Cuando acaba lo que eras?

  
¿ _Me seguirías amando_?


	4. Tercera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Paul están en auto.

Ahí estaban los dos, juntos en un viejo auto, rodeados del olor de la cañería y el pescado podrido que envenenaba sus sentidos. Eran protegidos por aquellos brazos que se rodeaban y tristes sonrisas de desalojo esperanzado. Escuchaban el fino caer de la llovizna ante los ojos lastimados, llenos de deseo y admiración, pero esclavos del miedo y los prejuicios que ellos mismos se inventaban. Ahí, dentro de aquel viejo _beetle_ fingiendo ser ellos, actuando ser quienes no eran para agradarse mutuamente, pero para amarse con la misma devoción con la que se odiaban en los días de aquellos veranos jóvenes y resplandecientes.

Quizá era de noche o era tan solo la sensación de aprieto que me invadía cuando alguien más veía sus costillas y brazos entintados. Estaba desnudo en más de un sentido y perdiéndose en unos otros. Tal vez drogado o puede que perdido en lo que estaba pasando.

Sus largos cabellos se escabullían hasta quedar enfrente de sus ojos y, traviesamente, les jugaban una fea broma. El calor comenzaba a ser sofocante y cansados a comparación de la azulina mañana de la estación. Sentía como el clima era impregnado por su cambio de humor o viceversa, porque ahora se encontraba cansado y algo frustrado entre las miles de palabras que se veían atragantas en su propia garganta, mientras su voz, rasposa con tímidas pinceladas de sequedad , repetía incansablemente palabrerío burdo y rápido. Oraciones sin sentido que sólo buscaban impresionar al más idiota entre los humanos. Y sin saberlo, sus oraciones se transformaban en pura miseria cuando la mentira tocaba a través de la puerta. Pura hipocresía.

Los diamantes circulaban ansioso por el cielo nocturno, tal vez, para un desamado nada significaría, peor para él, quién se sentía profundamente querido en ese instante, las estrellas y la luna valían igual que miles de años de diamantes. El titular hablaba en sus ojos y la felicidad era plena, pero algo pudo más que su momento de continua felicidad. La gente odiaba la noche.

Lo aceptaba, él era alguien nocturno, y no simpatizaba con la claridad del amanecer, le tenía fobia. Miedo a aquellos rayos de luz que te tocaban todo lo bello y horrible de este mundo, eras un todo a penas el sol te manchaba. Todos fuimos tocados por la estrella alguna vez y todos fuimos bañados con la paleta de la oscuridad y adornados por estrellas que tapan la desnudez humana.

_¿Por qué le tememos a la oscuridad?_

Claro que es pregunta sólo era presentada cuando un cobarde como él quería dejar de serlo. Pensaba que la pregunta era de una edad ambigua y una víctima de un temprano envilecimiento humano hacia ella. Siempre hay formas de percibirlas, y ella solo salía ganadora cuando los momentos solo sucedían en la variedad de su manto oscuro, y ellos le daban así un significado para su existencia. Nunca la amaron de verdad, nunca la amaron por quien era. Solo fue confidente de las palabras secretas de los amantes que jamás pudieron, solo así lograría permanecer en el corazón de los humanos. Ellos mismos la denigraban y ella, sin dignidad ni autoestima, se dedicaba a todavía mantenerlos ocultos de las criaturas nocturnas que recorrían su mundo con devoción. La noche, era una vez más, sólo una devota a los deseos y berrinches de la humanidad.

_La luna era musa, y ella solo la madre de las penumbras._

En las canciones, los mancebos siempre se aman en la profundidad de su oscuridad, mientras eran cuidadosamente resguardados por el cielo ennegrecido y tapando sus verdades, desesperadas por salir a la costa luminosa.

En las sombras todos eran libres de ser quienes realmente eran, y en la transparencia del día, solo las caretas eran vistas para ocultar la sinceridad de las horas pasadas. Todo en ese ambiente era un caretaje por miedo hacer descubiertos, al misemos tiempo que otras falsedades envidiosas odiaban a las oscuridad por obligarlos a ver su vacío, vacío que ella también compartía. Únicamente era llenada por las melosas baladas que a veces le dedicaban.

El día era, en su mayoría, la luz que irradiaba, con fulgor, las emociones entintadas por manos de escritores y endulzadas por las suaves voces de los cantantes. La luminosidad era la transparencia y el verdadero temor de las personas, porque no querían ser tocados con la mirada prejuicios a de su misma especie y ser envueltos por en palabras que no querían ser escuchadas, aquellas que de solo eso te desnudan y dejan a tu cuerpo en la intemperie de las calles violadoras que te manchan apenas llegas a la acera.

En esos minutos que los pensamientos atravesaban como fugaces resplandores, decidió pensar correctamente, masticar las sílabas necesarias y tragar las vocales. Dejar de lado el miedo y correrse con un paso de fé hacia su misma fobia, la exposición.

— ¿Cómo se sentirá ser la luna? —se animó preguntar de una vez por todas. Paul lo miró con una marcada confusión en su rostro mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo–. Digo, tu siempre dices que matar y morir es malo...—un suave "ajá" soltó por lo bajo su acompañante–, pero, ¿qué se sentirá ser ella por unos segundos?

Despejó la mirada de su cuerpo y la elevó para dar con el más joven mirándolo con el ceño lleno de intriga y frustración. Paul odiaba no comprender, y Lennon lo sabía, pero quería divertirse un poco tomándole el pelo.

—Dilo de una vez. No te entiendo ni una sola palabra. —dejó a un lado el buzo que mantenía en sus piernas y lo colocó en medio de ambos cuerpos. Una débil barrera a comparación de nuestros pensamientos y deseos.

—El otro día— tosió y trató de acomodarse más en su lugar, tarea que se veía imposibilitada dada la pequeñez del vehículo. Con un gesto manual, le indicó a Paul que le diera un cigarrillo, él, se lo dió unos segundos después de haber fijado su vista en los dedos huesudos—, estaba escuchando una canción. Tu debes conocerla, me recomendaste la cantante... Patti Smith se llamaba, ¿no?— preguntó desde su incómoda e ignorante posición. Quiso sentarse nuevamente sobre su lugar, pero nada mejoraba, todo parecía tenso en este instante.— Soy malo para recordar artistas nuevos, soy más del rock clásico.

Paul lo tenía en la mira como un leon veía su presa. Lo observaba con cada movimiento que hacía, y pensaba en cuál sería el siguiente. Todo un calculador.

Se preparó un cigarrillo con hermosa cautela, y de la misma manera, se cruzó de piernas, a la vez que su cara era decorada con una burlesca sonrisa, de repente, volvió a John. Su mano estaba en la ventana de aquel auto azulesco y casi podía sentir como las luces de las estrellas marcaban la piel imperfecta, pero tan preciosa a los ciegos ojos ajenos.

–Puede que lo sea, puede que no, de cualquier forma no me dijiste la canción. – le contestó sutilmente. Ahora John era quién se sentía gastado y envuelto por aquellas pestañas.

—Don comediante llamaban por las calles, mientras que a mí sólo me nombraban como tu fiel andante. Soy la enfermada, y tu eras a la vez mi cura de tanto mal que yo daba. – se citó así mismo con movimientos exagerados y elevando la voz fingida. – ya enserio, hace unos días, me puse a escucharla y... encontré una canción que fue, inesperadamente, de mi agrado. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó.

Sutilmente, llevo sus manos hacia la barrera visible que parecía intangible. La tela parecía al mojada y fría a comparación del calor que sus cuerpo emanaban. Ese era un paso fácil a realizar, lo difícil era eliminar la barrera invisible que parecía rodearlos desde hace algunos meses. Su intención era tocar con sutileza el hombro de Paul, pero se detuvo al ver la reacción del mismo; estaba aterrado. Su expresión era de infinita serenidad, sus manos aún seguían construyendo un muro en el medio.

Era un secreto a voces el hecho de que Paul no estaba convencido de su nueva cercanía, después de todo, se conocían hace no menos de un mes, pero era inevitable pensar que era desplazado por él. Hacía ver que le temía a la nuevas relaciones.

John lucía indeciso, no quería espantar por nada en el mundo a la persona que más le importaba. Aveces, aveces solo soñaba con un mundo que nada importaba, todo sería paz y los pájaros volarían, una vez más más, por el cielo multicolor que rodeaba a la vida. Anhelaba un planeta o una realidad en la que Paul no fuera así, que no tuviera miedo de las personas que querían acercársele. De repente, se sintió un hipócrita al pensar eso.

Con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más tristes que de costumbre, el menor le preguntó acerca de canción que le mencionó hace algunos minutos. Lennon, ya deseoso y con marcadas ganas de sacar lo que teníamos en la garganta, le respondió.

– "Because the night" – dijo sin más y mantienen el contacto visual. Paul se vió ligeramente mareado por las declaraciones y la acción, no se esperaba la claridad con la que lo afrontó.

Al mismo inmortal le parecía mentira que haya olvidado el nombre la autora, porque hasta la más mínima palabra de aquella canción recordaba, pero es que no podría importarle menos un simple nombre. John solo buscaba oraciones en las que podría verse reflejado, aquellas que le hicieran ver su realidad y poder chocar con las paredes que tanto le costaba ver. A su vez, la belleza de la poesía lo hacía embargarse en los ensueños dorados con amor, y sentirse volar por las pulsaciones de su pequeño, pero gran corazón. Sus dedos se desnudaban entre sí mismos y apaciguaban su repentina emoción, dada por el momento.

– ¿Sabes por qué? – le preguntó manteniendo la acción.

Sí, Paul sabía. Conocía la forma en la que los ojos de Lennon se liberaban de sí mismo y expresaban todo el amor que tenían encerrados como pájaros, aves cantarinas pero que nunca podría dejar de cantarle a la vida desde su jaula. Era de esa manera que Paul, un joven de no más 30 años, había descubierto un patrón en las expresiones de su ahora "mejor amigo"; él no sabía hablar, no de la forma en la que un humano capaz podría hacerlo, no, John no sabía comunicar, no tenía idea de lo que era hablar propiamente de la emociones o algún pensamiento que lo consternara, por más intentos que hiciese, Lennon simplemente imitaba el golpe de una piedra en el rostro cada vez que algo salía de su boca, y eso, lo asustaba.

En momentos así, en los que una puerta se abría y dejaba ver la luz en el pasillo, era cuando McCartney se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a esa situación. ¿Por qué estaba con un _hombre,_ desnudo e inseguro? ¿Por qué le habló a ese extraño en primer lugar? ¿Por qué le había agradado tanto? Y la más peligrosa que circulaba su mente; ¿Por qué sentía que nada en su vida había tenido sentido hasta el momento en el que asistió a aquella fiesta.

No quería pensarlo, no quería aceptar que ni Linda ni Heather podrían haber significado tanto como John lo estaba haciendo para él. Tampoco quiso darse cuenta, que como alguien olvida a un muerto, los muertos te olvidan a ti.

–No, dime.– pidió inhalando el tabaco y liberándolo por sus fosas nasales. Fingió total seguridad cuando separó sus brazos y acomodó uno detrás de la cabecera del asiento.

El mayor se encontró en una disputa consigo mismo. Uno de los dos lados ya había caído en lo que había dicho, y la otra, simplemente quería agacharse, callarse y admirarlo en silencio por lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Unos minutos pasaron entre ambos hasta que de un suspiro, Lennon se animó a decirlo en voz baja.

–Me recuerda a nosotros. Somos amantes, amantes de lo desconocido, de nosotros. Personas desamadas que buscan ser amadoras de ellos mismos y que solo encuentran consuelo en los brazos de aquella reina que alguna vez los vió nacer y morir, mientras los ojos de los muertos son deslumbrados por los actos que los humanos hacían en vida. Somos ellos, nosotros le pertenecemos a la señora nocturna.

Paul, sin palabras y deslumbrado, quiso seguirle en el juego de miradas. No se imaginaba tal declaración, y ahora podía verse en el cuerpo de John; desnudo y observado. Sus brazos comenzaron a ser su cobija que lo abrigaba ante tanto exhibicionismo, a la vez que su lengua pasaba por sus fríos labios.

Ahora había encontrado una respuesta a sus fugaces preguntas. El amaba la forma de ser de Lennon, admiraba su sencillez y divinidad a la hora de hablar; le recordaba a la sensación que le invadía con los suaves rayos del sol chocaban con sus heladas mejillas en invierno. Era algo nuevo, cálido y encantador.

En esos momento de disyuntiva, en los cuales no sabía que hacer, había deseado nacer tan dulce y hermoso como Linda solía decirle que era. Él no era alguien dulce, ni siquiera podía llorar en público sin que la voz grave de su padre le recordara que era un marica. Paul simplemente era Paul, alguien que evitaba a toda costa demostrar lo que _él_ era, aún que se tratara de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Ahí había otra diferencia, John no le temía al _te amo,_ Paul no podía si quiera pensar en el _te quiero._ Es por eso, que McCartney se decantó por cambiar de tema.

– Te recuerdo que aún no te pagué– le recordó a Lennon, él solo largó una pequeña carcajada. Se veía más relajado que horas pasadas.

– La casa invita. – y mediante un corto movimiento, se acercó hacia su cara para darle un largo beso al costado de su mejilla, _casi_ en la boca.

Sin darse cuenta, los rayos de la reina naciente comenzaron a aparecer, y así como rápido se hicieron, rápido se desvanecieron. Se miraron tristes, porque esto marcaba que su tiempo juntos había terminado y que tendrían que esperar _no sé cuantas horas_ para volverse a ver, a existir. Pero Paul, quién sabía que la había cagado en varios momentos, animó a su amante a cantar. Ambos, ya seguros de que nada pasaría y que la ansiedad no atacaría, posaron su vista en el paisaje. Sus voces quizá no eran las mejores, pero fueron un gran acompañamiento para ese recuerdo que se grabaría en ellos por lo que quede del tiempo.

_"Golden slumber, fill your eyes_  
_Smiles await you when you rise"._


	5. Cuarta parte

Las robóticas palabras eran deslumbrantes, despampanantes con su inacabable brillo y humanidad en comparación con las obsoletas paredes café de la habitación. Es así que retumbaban los pensamientos dentro de aquel cubo y eran llevados de un laso al otro, mareando al emergente de ellos a la vez que eran inundado por una reconfortante melancolía al escuchar la música de los jóvenes callejeros. Era asfixiante el momento por sí mismo, o es que tal vez eran las sábanas que lo traían prisionero de sus suave tela.

Tenía un sutil gusto a duraznos y peras en su paladar. Dulces y empalagosos jugos que abarcaban toda la extensión de boca, los cuales se esmeraban en calar fuertemente en su cuerpo. Empalagosos y dulces recuerdos que rondaban por su mente de un ayer lejano, con gotas de humedad en sus extremos en las que trataba de distraer su divagante ser como si fuera algo menos que un hecho, sino más bien como una acción meramente hecha por la gula y el placer de ingestar algo con lo que relajarse, mientras las lágrimas caían arrepentidas ellas mismas, buscando algo lugar para encogerse y escapar. Su corazón escribía su vida en aquellas hora de madrugada, parecía que el drama era su género favorito.

Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras.

_Tan sólo... duraznos y peras._

Jugosas frutas esperando por él en un cálido bowl, queriendo –o no– a ser comidas. Estaban en un plato y luego en una mesa, siendo rodeadas por varios números y ovejas cantarinas. Eran acariciadas por la yema de un largo y huesudo dedo, detallado por sus marcadas venas sobresalientes que hacían un feo contraste entre la piel pálida y enfermiza del anular con las tonalidades verdosas y azuladas de las cañerías de sangre. La uña comenzó a rasgar débilmente la pelusa del durazno, haciendo quedar a la pera como un alma desolada en aquel interminable sueño. Pero luego, otro dedo igual al que tocaba a su acompañante, comenzó a darle pequeños puntazos a los costados de su amarillenta cáscara. El primer señalador dejó de lado la erotica seducción y pasó a frotarse con más fuerza contra la anaranjada fruta, infringiéndole algo de temor a la dulce pera que era expectante y a la vez, una víctima más. Su miedo se hizo realidad, lo que antes eran pequeños ataques, ahora parecían ser estocadas que chocaban fuertemente contra su protección. Lentamente, y sin que cuenta se diesen, dos manos gigantes se rebelaron entre la oscuridad, dando por hecho que los dedos no eran eso, sino dos extremidades que pertenecían a su respectiva mano. Las rodearon, y con notable alteración las apretujaron entre sí, bañándose de su jugo y dejándolo chorrear entre las salidas que dejaban su torneada estructura.

El líquido fluía en cámara lenta en frente de su retina, mientras las gotas dulces golpeteaban contra el suelo hasta generar un charco por el cual pasaban páginas y tormentas a reparar.

Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras. Duraznos y peras.

Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.  
Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.

_No había comido durazno esa noche. Él no había cenado._

El calor se adueñó una vez más de su cuerpo y se inyectó en su alma hasta hacer sudar a las terminales nerviosas. Dio un suspiro al costado de su corazón y este se desvistió en unas cuantas sacudidas. Los ojos se le nublaron nuevamente, en el mismo intervalo de tiempo en el que perdía su rumbo por las obsoletas y aburridas paredes café. El marrón comenzó a ser menos nítido y su cabeza dolió. Explotó y volvió a construirse miles de veces como una persona cíclica.

_Estaba en la ciudad de la furia, estaba encerrado en sí mismo frente a la acera de una calle desértica._

Había despertado, solo y bañado en su propia transpiración como compañía. El viento acariciaba su cuerpo en un acto de consuelo, helando su piel y erizando los débiles pelos corporales. Quizá era una acción un tanto egoísta del viento para los demás, porque él era el amo y señor que todo lo podría dar, pero para John, fue más de lo que su madre alguna vez hizo por su hijo. Se sintió como estar refugiado en los brazos de tu amante y que te besen la cabeza antes de dormir, sintió como la tranquilidad apaciguaba su cuerpo y la respiración por fin se estabilizaba. Por última vez, viento se apiadó de él y le regaló un corto beso de buenos días.

– Paul... Te extraño – sollozó en la inmensa cabeza de nadie.

Haciéndose bolita en su lugar, dejando todo problema de lado, manteniendo su posición en contra de la puerta, dándole la espalda a la misma, es como se vió en perspectiva y consideró autodenominarse como patético.

  
Su columna vertebral estaba ansiosa de salirse y disparase como balada por el resto de la pieza y darse con suerte, para así acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Algo siempre las detuvieron, algo que siempre parecía intangible y esencial a los ojos, pues nadie lo veía; el valor. Palabra perdida por los días que hoy hacen y extrañada por aquellos viejos caballeros de antiguos años. Esta simple palabra era un adjetivo más para los valientes, pero nadie era más valiente que los cobardes animándose a envolverse en el vino de su significado.

Y era un miedoso patético, pero que en sus silencios gritaba valía.

•🥀•

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando a John se le ocurrió llamar, y él, sin saber quién era, contestó desganadamente, volviendo a sentir como su lengua pastosa se paseaba por toda su cavidad bucal, dejando pasar un indescriptible aliento a alcohol que se desprendía de ella y chocaba contra el micrófono del teléfono fijo. Agradeció que los teléfonos no tuvieran un detector de olores, porque su vergüenza hubiera sido mucho mayor cuando la voz del castaño se escuchó del otro lado.

Se encontraba estático y posando como un maniquí de adorno en su living. Los cojines del sillón todos rajados por las uñas de su perrita, Martha, quizá fuera lo único bueno de la antigua vida de Paul. Si fueras una cámara y tuvieras vista panorámica, sabrías ver todo el dédalo que su pequeño departamento se encargaba de disfrazarse con todas las manchas y su denigrante apariencia, se hacía ver como una deplorable construcción. Lamentablemente, Paul era un ser digno de estar preso por la abulia y, por lo tanto, no contaba con las ganas para un día pararse y decir "¡Hey! Dejaré todo de lado y me dedicaré a ser diseñador de interiores." No, McCartney no podría hacerlo.

El sombrío lugar de madera parecía cobrar algo de vida en una pequeña esquina. La luz entraba directamente desde la ventana y, esta, era proporcionada por la antigua farola donde su hija solía divertirse. La madera brillaba únicamente por las melancólicas emociones del recuerdo de un tibio sueño de verano, en el que él y su familia hubieran sido felices el resto del momento, porque el tiempo eterno no existe. Podría hacerlo si tan solo todos tuviéramos memoria y podríamos recordar hasta lo más mínimo detalle, pero no. La inmortalidad solo existe en nuestra mente, aunque eso no quiere decir que no exista, lo hace, solo no de la forma en que la existencia es comprendida. De este modo, Paul sabe que es el encargado de mantenerlas en su mente, pero también sabe que para mantenerse así mismo. Aún en la muerte perdida y divagante, ellas seguían siendo su frágil bastón de cristal que lo mantenían en pie.

Su vista se despegó de su inexplicable e indefendible chiquero y adquirió una pose erguida y más tensa que la anterior, expresando un afable molestar , pero sin dejar de remarcar las líneas de expresión que comenzaban a sobresalir de su entrecejo. Con teléfono en mano, esperando a recibir una devolución de su amigo, condució su cabeza hasta los viejos muebles de madera noruega. Madera que, por supuesto, él no había comprado, después de todo, su sueldo como ilustrador no podía permitirse de grandes gastos más allá de los incontables vicios que vinieron con la madurez. Se centró en los rasguños que ellos poseían y como las marca de los años habían pasados sobre aquellos costosos muebles heredados. Sería raro admitirlo en voz alta, pero es ahí cuando se dió cuenta que era un mueble en la vida de los demás y en la propias. Siempre ahí, estando allí. Pensando en algo a que solo la nada le importaría y mirándola mientras el Sol se ponía y solo sensaciones insulsas emanaban de su rostro.

Varias voces en su mente peleaban constantemente. Aveces pensaba que era un humano digno de respeto y que podría llegar a permitirse amar de nuevo, pero, en otros momentos solo se veía a sí mismo como un pedazo de carne con algún que otro detalle. Tal vez lo era, tal vez solo quería ser un pedazo de carne con detalles con libertad, la cual no era dada y era cada vez más encerrada entre las pesadas cadenas.

Comenzó a retumbar sus uñas contra la la carcasa del teléfono y se dejó inundar por la paciencia. Dando saltos por su mente, esperaba que la voz del castaño surgiera y viajara con devoción hasta su oído, y que fuera a parar hasta a el corazón. Estaba ansioso, emocionado y excitado de la posibilidad de volver a sentirse vivo junto con él. 

_– ¿Paul?_ –La voz a través del auricular le hizo pegar un pequeño saltito de la alegría. – _¿Estás bien?_.

Un suspiro liberador escapó de sus labios cual prófugo enamorado, y un sin sabor hubo en su cabeza, esperando a volver a tener sazón. En blanco quedó de nuevo y esperó a reactivar las palabras, pero ellas querían quedarse solas en su mente, para que el John irreal que estaba en su mente las apreciara. Paul, egoísta, trató de decirlas sin el consentimiento de su mente, dejándose guiar otra vez por su corazón, el cual estaba más rebelde que nunca desde que lo conoció.

–Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te trata el trabajo?. – dijo mientras dejaba deslizar sus brazos velludos por la mesa del comedor y susurraba un "idiota". A veces se arrepentía de haber sido criado tan recto. Él realmente intentaba ser más espontáneo y cálido, pero la crianza que le inculcaron desde pequeño le imposibilitaba tan solo la idea de saludar a alguien sin ese carácter amable y caballeroso que siempre lo caracterizó. Solo se hacía ver como un calculador y frío treintañero soltero con pintas de homosexual. Temía que algún día John lo considerara como _genérico._

– _Eh... bueno, ya sabes que, bueno, eh, de noche tengo trabajo y... –_ parecía algo nervioso. Paul sonrío al imaginárselo sosteniendo su teléfono de rueda y desviando la cabeza hacia, quizá, alguna _fruta_ abandonada en la mesada. – _Eh, bueno, lo que yo, eh, quería decir es que, eh... hoy no tuve mucha clientela y, eh, es casi seguro que no tenga más, y, bueno... me preguntaba si es que te gustaría venir a pasar el rato..._ – el silencio abrupto y prologando alarmó al joven castaño. Pensó que había quedado en ridículo hasta que cayó en lo que acababa de decir. – _¡Eh, n-no! ¡No me refería a ese tipo de compañía... ya sabes, solo es venir y pasar el rato comiendo comida chatarra y viendo alguna mala película. ¿Te aparece?._

Paul sonrió y pensó que podría volver a ser feliz.


End file.
